Devils never sleep
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Elle ne vivait pas dans un conte de fées.


**Cet OS est destiné à _Maneeya_ dans le cadre du Secret Santa du FOF ! **

**Maneeya, j'espère que ce texte te plaira ! C'était la première fois que j'écrivais en profondeur sur GOT, plus particulièrement sur Sansa Stark. Comme j'ai regardé la série il y a longtemps, et que je lis pas forcément ce fandom, j'ai du me fier à mes souvenirs et aux vidéos sur youtube, je suis navrée si certaines choses ne sont pas exactes ...**

 **En espérant que mon cadeau te plaira ! Passe un joyeux et profite bien des fêtes de fin d'année !**

* * *

(I dreamt of a maid at a feast with purple serpents in her hair, venom dripping from their fangs.)

— — —

Quand Sansa était une petite fille, elle adorait entendre les récits héroïques de son père, se laissant bercer par sa voix profondément grave et par les crépitements enjoués du feu. Ned Stark lui parlait de dragons, de batailles, de trahisons, mais ce que l'enfant préférait était lorsque le père de famille lui parlait de grands mariages et d'heureux époux. Elle imaginait alors avec un grand sourire le jour où elle se marierait avec son prince charmant. Ce dernier prenait toujours les mêmes traits dans ses rêves. De longs cheveux blonds, brillant intensivement sous le soleil levant, comme s'ils avaient été lustrés préalablement. De grands yeux immensément bleus, qui semblaient lire au fond des âmes, et possédaient le don de faire chavirer les cœurs. Ensuite, pour compléter le visage parfait, les traits abrupts et les mâchoires carrées, il avait un sourire parfait. Des dents blanches comme l'ivoire, surmonté de petites lèvres en cœur. Plaisir coupable – et elle le taisait bien à son père – elle imaginait aussi le corps de son prince charmant, fier et puissant, sculpté à même l'obsidienne. Elle se consumait littéralement pour l'homme de ses rêves, imaginant avec délectation le moment où Ned choisirait un époux à sa valeur, et la comblerait de bonheur.

Mais elle ne vivait pas dans un conte de fées. Il lui fallut quelques années pour comprendre que le monde était réel, bien trop réel. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, comme disaient les histoires. Sansa ne vit jamais la couleur du bonheur.

;

Le premier homme pour lequel elle tomba en amour été à l'image du prince charmant de ses rêves. Joffrey avait une chevelure blonde comme le plus pur des blés. Il possédait deux topazes aussi limpides que la pierre dont elles tiraient le nom. Il n'avait certes pas un visage anguleux, un nez busqué, et un corps imitant la stature d'Appolon, mais il était peut-être le seul homme vivant à se rapprocher de son fantasme. Lorsqu'il posait son regard sur elle, elle se sentait rougir comme une enfant, et lorsqu'il s'éloignait d'elle, elle était envahie par le plus froid des frissons.

Sansa cherchait désespérément la présence du prince, et _pire_ encore, elle cherchait à lui plaire. Le matin, elle demandait à sa mère de lui faire des coiffures sophistiquées et elle osait même porter des robes d'une couleur différente. Arya avait remarqué le changement, et elle s'était moquée d'elle. Mais la jeune adolescente n'avait pas tenu compte des remarques de sa sœur. La petite était probablement jalouse, car leur père la promettait à un prince, et un jour, elle siègerait sur le trône de fer. Elle n'avait jamais eu une telle ambition, elle était simplement tombée en amour pour le prince. Il était si beau, si poli, si …

Puis le masque de gentil garçon tomba, dévoilant ainsi son véritable visage. Le seul problème dans l'histoire était que malgré les horreurs que Joffrey commettait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de l'attirance pour lui. Il était le premier qui lui provoquait ces sentiments. Ces petits papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce. La voix était douce et son haleine citronnée, tandis qu'il lui disait avec douceur qu'il ne serait plus jamais violent avec elle. Il lui promettait qu'un jour, tout le monde serait à genoux devant eux, que tout le monde jalouserait la Reine, que tout le monde attendrait avec impatience le Petit Prince qu'elle lui donnerait. De sa bouche coulait un doux venin, et couronne emmêlée à ses cheveux de feux, elle croyait ses mots autant qu'elle croyait en l'amour. Et les sentiments qu'elle portait à Joffrey étaient forts.

Seulement, il n'y avait rien de plus proche que l'amour et la haine. Il suffit d'un mot déplacé, d'un acte agressif, et les limites pouvaient facilement être franchies. En l'occurrence, ce fut la tête de Ned Stark empalé au bout d'une pointe en bois qui força Sansa à relativiser. Joffrey avait le visage d'un ange, il était la preuve vivante que le prince charmant de ses rêves existait réellement. Mais il était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. Il ne découlait rien de lui hormis du poison mortel qui faisait mourir à petit feu l'espoir de ses prunelles. Elle était prisonnière. Prisonnière de ses sentiments, de son amour donné trop longtemps à la mauvaise personne. Prisonnière de ces obligations, de sa promesse de mariage à un homme dont elle était effrayée. Prisonnière de la cité, du regard des gens, des gardes, de la reine, de son roi, de tout le reste. Sansa avait toujours envié la vie de palais, mais désormais, elle regrettait les flocons de neige et le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée. Le sourire de son père et la chaleur de son ventre contre son dos lorsqu'il la prenait sur les genoux et lui racontait des histoires lui manquaient. Les douces mains et les mots remplis de justesse de sa mère lui manquaient. Les boutades et les différends avec sa sœur lui manquaient.

Winterfell lui manquait. Et Sansa ferait tout pour y retourner, coûte que coûte. Même si pour cela, elle devait regarder la tête de son père pendant de longues minutes, et pleurer sa colère en silence. Joffrey était un homme mort, se promit-elle mentalement, posant sa main sur son bras pour l'accompagner dans les dédales du palais.

Et si elle devait porter une couronne où s'enroulaient des serpents venimeux pour pouvoir l'attendre lorsqu'il serait le plus vulnérable, alors elle le ferait. Tant pis si elle succombait avec, empoisonnée par le venin qui coulait des dents des reptiles. Elle entrainerait Joffrey dans sa chute.

.

« Je n'aime pas les cakes aux citrons. » congédia brusquement Joffrey, en faisant dédaigneusement voler l'assiette que lui présentait un chef cuisinier.

Sansa regarda la pâtisserie atterrir sur le sol et s'écraser mollement. Elle détourna les yeux, baissant la tête vers ses pieds. L'odeur du citron se répandit dans la pièce, mais elle donna la nausée à la jeune femme. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, il s'agissait du troisième plat que le roi refusait, et une part d'elle-même aurait espéré que l'amertume de la bavaroise convainc Joffrey de choisir cette pièce comme accompagnement à leur mariage. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de l'entrevue, acceptant sans protester les caprices du roi fou.

« Ma Lady n'aimerait jamais une pièce aussi amère. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il lui rappelait de sordides évènements ? Sansa ne veut pas se rappeler de la trahison de son père, au travers une friandise aussi acerbe. »

Le cuisinier s'inclina devant elle, mortifié, bafouillant des excuses inaudibles. Un sourire vil se traça sur les lèvres du blond, tandis qu'il s'étirait sur son trône. Il jeta un regard en biais à sa compagne, qui avait relevé lentement la tête.

« Les cakes aux citrons sont mes favoris. » affirma-t-elle d'une voix claire, rassurant le pauvre homme réprimandé.

Joffrey perdit son sourire. Il se retourna lentement, minutieusement vers sa demoiselle, plissant les yeux. Il n'aimait pas être contredit, encore par une stupide femme comme Sansa. Il se leva de son trône, et s'avança vers l'assiette brisée sur le sol, avec de pas lents. Il se baissa simplement, ramassa les restes de la pâtisserie, avant de s'avancer vers sa reine.

Son regard était extatique. On pouvait y lire une étincelle de folie, de grandeur et de décadence. Joffrey n'aimait pas avoir tort, et Sansa aurait dû tenir sa langue. Si son promis décidait que les cakes aux citrons n'étaient pas faits pour elle, alors ainsi soit-il. La vie lui avait déjà ôté ses principales sources de bonheur, elle pouvait bien lui retirer encore la seule chose qui la faisait se sentir à la maison.

« Tu aimes cette pâtisserie, Sansa ? »

La voix de Joffrey était effrayante. Grave et rauque, elle lui donnait des frissons. Il était planté devant elle, le cake dans la main, la bouche tordue. La jeune femme voulut prononcer quelques mots, mais ces derniers restèrent au travers de sa gorge. Le roi sembla prendre son silence pour une réponse, et il fit un autre pas dans sa direction. Désormais, il était à quelques centimètres d'elle, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa chair. Elle était terrifiée.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte de quelque chose, la main de Joffrey s'abattit sur sa joue droite. Une des bagues qu'il portait au doigt entailla profondément la joue de la louve, et elle retint une plainte de douleur. La première chose qu'elle avait apprise de Joffrey était qu'il ne fallait pas lui donner satisfaction. Si elle criait sous ses coups, il recommencerait avec plaisir, enivré par les accents désespérés de ses cris. Le démon ne dormait jamais, et Joffrey préférait jouer avec son corps plutôt que de sombrer au silence.

Poussant l'humiliation encore plus loin, il pressa le petit cake au citron contre la joue de Sansa, là où elle saignait lentement. Elle se mordit les lèvres, sans lâcher du regard le roi. Il déplaça sa main, barbouillant ainsi tout le visage de la jeune femme. Une fois le méfait accompli, il contempla son œuvre avec un sourire malsain.

« Tu aimes cette pâtisserie, Sansa ? » répéta-t-il.

« Non, Mon Prince. » souffla-t-elle, sans le quitter des yeux.

;

Le premier homme dont elle fut l'épouse n'avait rien du prince charmant. Il était petit, bien plus petit qu'elle, et il n'avait rien de beau, ou d'attirant. Tyrion Lannister possédait de longs cheveux de bronzes, en apparence semblable à ceux de Sansa, mais plus sombre et tachetée de gris. Il était également bien plus vieux qu'elle, comme l'attestaient les rides au coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche. La moitié de son visage était détruit, son nez à moitié tranché par la lame amère d'une épée. Lorsque le nain souriait, ses grands yeux intelligents ne reflétaient rien. Avec lui, tout n'était que masque et apparence, non-dits et secrets.

Seulement, Tyrion était l'homme le plus aimable qu'elle ait rencontré dans sa vie. Elle était presque heureuse de s'être mariée avec lui, plutôt qu'avec son monstre de neveu. Il était un peu le symbole de sa liberté renouvelée. Elle pouvait rire à nouveau, sourire sans avoir peur des conséquences, parler sans baisser les yeux. Tyrion était sa rédemption, sa seule chance de retourner dans le Nord. Et l'homme avait un regard vif, intelligent. Il n'était pas l'homme à femmes qu'elle avait d'abord cru, ce pervers qui profiterait de son innocence pour satisfaire ses besoins. Non, il était doux et conciliant. Plus important encore, il refusait de la toucher, et ne lui imposait rien.

La fille du traitre et le singe démoniaque. Ils allaient étonnamment bien ensemble. À son contact, Sansa apprit à se constituer une carapace en acier valyrien. Elle apprit à se forger un masque impassible, et à ne plus laisser ses yeux dépeindre toutes ses émotions. Elle apprit à devenir une femme forte, véritablement. Et le processus commençait par le respect mutuel que se portaient les deux époux. Il était tellement plus simple de l'aimer lui, de l'attendre lui, d'avoir peur pour sa vie à lui.

Sansa admirait Tyrion pour sa grandeur d'esprit et son calme à toute épreuve. Tyrion, lui, admirait Sansa pour son courage et sa force inédite.

.

La porte de la suite s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant la silhouette armée de Tyrion. Il y avait un brouhaha immense dans le palais, synonyme de retour victorieux pour les troupes des Lannister. Une autre bataille de gagner pour empêcher les autres de siéger sur le trône. La vie dans ce bas monde était ainsi. Perpétuellement en mouvement, il n'y avait aucun moment de répit. Tout se précipitait, et tout s'affrontait. Sansa était fatiguée de ce train de vie si significatif du Sud. Le froid du Nord et les flocons de neige lui manquaient, tout comme les bras chauds de sa mère et les éclats de rire de ses frères.

La porte se referma dans un brusque claquement, et Sansa se retourna vers la porte. Elle était occupée à coiffer ses cheveux, et dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu le retour de son époux. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, et tenta de camoufler le masque inquiet qui s'était peint sur son visage. En effet, l'armure de Tyrion n'était plus brillante comme elle l'était lorsqu'il était parti mener les troupes. Désormais, elle était d'un rouge pourpre métallique, et la jeune femme se figea.

« Êtes-vous blessé ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment en s'approchant de lui.

Le nain leva ses grands yeux vers elle, et lui sourit pour calmer son angoisse naissante. Il s'empara de sa main, et du bout du pouce, caressa la peau blanche de sa paume.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sansa, je me porte parfaitement bien. » ria-t-il, avant d'ajouter à voix basse, même si la jeune femme ne l'avait pas demandé : « Ce n'est pas mon sang. »

Un silence particulièrement gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Tyrion resta le regard plongé dans celui de Sansa pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne fasse quelques pas de plus dans la pièce, pour poser le petit baluchon d'affaires qu'il lui restait vers le fond de la chambre. Il s'attela à détacher son armure, laissant retomber les pièces métalliques sur les pierres froides. La jeune épouse, elle, resta quelques longues secondes à l'endroit même où elle avait retrouvé son époux, avant que son corps ankylosé ne se remette en mouvement. Elle fit des pas lents en direction de la coiffeuse, et entreprit de reprendre la même activité qu'elle faisait avant l'arrivée du nain dans la pièce. Se tresser les cheveux.

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle appréciait particulièrement dans le Sud était la mode si différente de celle du Nord. Chez elle, elle portait toujours des robes en laine, et laissait ses cheveux retomber mollement contre ses épaules. De plus, les ladys du Nord préféraient être bien au chaud, plutôt que de rivaliser de dentelles et de coiffures d'aristocrates. Mais le Sud était différent ! Ici, il n'y avait qu'apparat et croisement compliqué de cheveux. Tout ce que Sansa avait toujours rêvé, et si elle oubliait les tourments qui avaient été apportés avec le vent chaud, elle aurait presque pu être heureuse. _Presque_.

Jamais elle n'oublierait la tête de son père sur une broche, les mains de Joffrey sur son corps, ou le visage de ses proches qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Et même des robes dorées aux mille dentelles effilées n'apaiseraient pas ce sentiment. Sansa était une Lady du Nord. Une lionne élevée par les lions.

Le lion, par ailleurs, se matérialisa derrière elle, et elle sursauta presque lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent son regard. Il s'était débarrassé de son armure, et ne portait désormais plus qu'une chemise en lin beige légèrement trop grande pour lui. Il avait quelques poils sur le menton, une barbe de trois jours qui le rendait plus sauvage, plus mystérieux. Approfondissement le sentiment, sa main droite restait étrangement cachée dans son dos.

Sansa resta le dos bien droit, sans même se retourner. Elle continua à tresser ses cheveux, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir ressenti la brûlure du regard de son époux sur sa nuque. Tyrion fit un pas de plus dans sa direction, avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

« Sansa, ma douce, je vous ai ramené un cadeau. » déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche.

 _Un cadeau de la guerre_ , pensa amèrement Sansa, avant que toutes pensées négatives ne s'envolent de son esprit. En effet, Tyrion avait lentement dévoilé sa main dissimulée, et se trouvait dans sa paume une délicate fleur aux pétales candides. Elle se retourna, surprise, ses yeux alternant entre le regard doux de son époux et le bourgeon dans sa main.

« Est-ce que c'est … ? »

« Oui. Une des rares fleurs que j'ai trouvé qui n'était pas maculé de sang ou écrasé sous les bottes des soldats. Quand je l'ai vu, elle m'a tout de suite fait penser à vous. »

Grande, blanche, immaculée. Bien sûr que Tyrion avait pensé à elle en voyant la fleur. Il fit encore un pas dans sa direction, un léger sourire inclinant le coin de ses lèvres.

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il doucement, et elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il désirait.

Elle hocha donc la tête, se tournant donc de l'autre côté, reprenant sa position initiale. Lorsqu'une main timide et petite, celle de son époux, passa lentement entre ses mèches de cuivre, elle retint son souffle. Ses doigts étaient froids, très froids, mais elle ne frissonna même pas, appréciant simplement la caresse qui frôlait sa chair, et lui prodiguait une brûlure électrique.

La main de Tyrion quitta un instant la chevelure de son épouse, pour venir saisir la brosse à cheveux qui reposait sur la coiffeuse. Sans un mot, plongeant la pièce dans le silence, il leva lentement l'objet vers la tête de Sansa, et fit délicatement glisser la brosse le long de sa chevelure. Sansa se rendit compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration depuis qu'il avait glissé les doigts contre ses cheveux, et elle inspira goulument.

L'homme était doux, et au bout de quelques secondes, elle réussit même à se détendre pleinement. Il n'osait pas tirer trop fort sur les nœuds dans ses cheveux, et elle était touchée par sa dévotion. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir de la part de Tyrion, elle aurait facilement placé le fait de coiffer sa femme en première position. En observant son reflet dans le miroir, elle pouvait parfaitement distinguer ses deux iris clairs. Son regard était doux, presque pensif, totalement absorbé par les mouvements qu'il faisait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi : si calme, si doux, si … humain.

Une fois le peigne passé sur l'entièreté de la chevelure de son épouse, admirant ses longs cheveux cascadant jusqu'à la courbe de ses reins, Tyrion laissa retomber la brosse. Il avait gardé la fleur dans la main, et relevant la tête, croisant ainsi le regard de Sansa, il lui répéta la même question silencieusement. Il ne sut pas vraiment si elle comprit ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre en silence, mais elle hocha lentement la tête.

Alors lentement, il vint placer la fleur cueillie sur-le-champ de bataille dans les cheveux de Sansa. La fleur, d'un blanc immaculé, jurait parfaitement avec la toison rouille de la jeune femme. Mais étonnamment, elle complétait son image de belle femme, la rendant plus noble, plus délicate, plus innocente.

« C'est une fleur de citronnier. » souffla Tyrion, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Sansa ferma les yeux. L'odeur acidulée vint lui chatouiller les narines, tandis que le nain déposait la fleur dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Un sourire sincère. Elle croisa le regard de son époux, et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Les cakes au citron sont mes favoris. »

Tyrion afficha une moue mystérieuse, avant de sourire simplement. Il resta muet, mais son regard affirmait ce qu'il ne disait pas. Il savait que ces pâtisseries étaient les préférés de sa douce, mais qu'elle avait été forcée d'affirmer le contraire sous le joug d'un Joffrey tyrannique. Il avait pensé que d'en sentir simplement l'odeur, d'en porter simplement la fleur, lui ferait plaisir.

Et il avait eu raison.

.

Quelques années plus tard, Sansa repensa à ce doux moment qu'elle avait partagé avec son époux. Paradoxalement, il s'agissait peut-être bien du dernier qu'elle avait passé en si bonne compagnie. Avec un frisson, elle se rappela l'odeur citronnée de la fleur, et du regard doux de son époux. Elle se souvint également des cakes au citron, présent à la cérémonie de mariage avec le nain, qu'elle avait su manger en cachette, appréciant le risque et l'interdit.

Une nostalgie profonde étreignit la jeune femme, couplée avec le froid ardent de l'hiver pleinement arrivé. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus d'odeur citronnée et de douces paroles. Tyrion n'était plus là, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Sud. Elle regrettait sa chaleur, ses leçons, ses regards. Car désormais, elle avait été forcée à succomber aux caresses acerbes d'un homme qui lui avait dérobé les vestiges de la dernière fleur d'innocence qu'elle avait longuement conservé. Le démon ne dormait jamais, et Ramsay préférait abuser de son corps que sombrer dans l'insouciance.

Le vent froid balaya son visage ; et aucun sourire ne se dessina sur son visage.

;

Le premier homme qu'elle exécuta et regarda agoniser était le Némésis du prince charmant. Petyr Baelish était le dernier homme pour qui elle se damnerait, et pourtant, elle était tombée dans ses bras. Littlefinger était un homme étrange, avait un jour décidé Sansa. Elle était incapable de percer à jour ses regards, de lire les émotions de son visage, ou de décrypter le moindre de ses mouvements. Pourtant, elle essayait avec force, tirant profit de ses erreurs passées et des enseignements des plus sages. Tout ce dont Sansa était consciente était que Petyr lui portait une affection malsaine, affection dont elle tirait parti, mais affection qui la perdrait plus vite que ce qu'elle ne voulait croire.

Le démon ne dormait jamais, et Lord Baelish préférait l'empoisonner avec ses douces paroles et ses caresses idylliques plutôt que de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

.

Littlefinger se souvenait à la perfection de la première fois où il l'avait rencontré, si bien qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir faire un bond dans les vestiges de ses souvenirs intemporels. Il se rappelait distinctement son visage de porcelaine, de la morsure de son regard électrique sur sa peau, et de sa chevelure de flamme, cascadant le long de ses courbes et caressant ses hanches. Elle avait une aura tentatrice qui se dégageait d'elle, mais quelque chose en lui le mettait en garde. Cette femme était dangereuse, et même s'il était déjà auparavant brûlé en jouant le feu, et qu'il le craignait en finalité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'approcher, encore et encore, du brasier qui crépitait dans ses deux iris, et de soupirer lentement. Il aimait prendre des risques. Et cette femme, cette douce enfant née de la pureté, lui causerait sa perte.

Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit sienne. Il aurait donné sa vie pour simplement ressentir sa chaleur contre sa chair, pour entendre son cœur battant sous sa carnation ivoirine, ou pour seulement revoir les courbes de son visage lorsque ses traits s'adoucissaient et qu'elle se permettait un sourire. Sansa était une belle enfant, divin mélange entre la réunion du feu et de la glace. Ses cheveux embrasés lui donnaient un air plus princier, plus austère, peut-être, qui lui seyait bien. Elle portait souvent des robes colorées, mais ce que Petyr Baelish préférait était sans conteste les vêtements noirs, ceux qui faisaient danser son regard de glace et lui conféraient une beauté brute, sauvage, diablement tentatrice. Il était fou. Et paradoxalement parlant, prêt à se damner pour l'enfant.

Comme une sorte de provocation, une douce exhortation utilisée pour lui lancer une pique en plein cœur, elle portait justement du noir. Les manches de sa robe couvraient ses bras, coupant ainsi à son regard désireux l'accès à sa peau laiteuse et à ses veines bleues. Pourtant, l'avant était ouvert jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, laissant facilement deviner les deux renflements de chairs qui attiraient les curieux. Sansa avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière, cascadant dans son dos et caressant la courbe de ses reins. Petyr aurait pu jurer que la jeune femme avait choisi cette robe intentionnellement. Ce soir, il célébrait son propre mariage avec Lady Arryn, mais il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie. Plonger sa main dans le décolleté de la demoiselle et jouer avec sa peau comme on s'amusait avec les raisins taquins qu'une grappe appréciée. Il voulait croquer dans la chair de la belle, y laisser son empreinte indélébile, la faire sienne, sienne, sienne.

Il s'arracha à ses pensées lorsque les yeux de l'objet désiré se braquèrent dans les siens, et électrifié, il revint brutalement sur terre. Il lui rendit son regard de braise, mais comme brûlée, Sansa détourna la tête. La salle était petite, frigide, mais il régnait une ambiance bonne enfant. Tout le monde semblait se connaitre, et tout le monde se levait pour aller souhaiter au couple leurs plus humbles félicitations. Il résonnait dans l'air un brouhaha assez itératif, mais les bruits des conversations étouffées étaient tout de même moins agaçants que la voix aigüe de Lisa. Petyr accorda un sourire simple à sa nouvelle épouse, avant de se lever noblement. Il en avait assez de jouer la comédie, et il avait étrangement envie de s'amuser un peu avec sa proie préférée.

Il se leva donc, et le pas souple s'avança vers Sansa Stark, la louve au pelage de bronze. La comparaison était amusante, se rendit-il compte, avec un demi-sourire peint sur les lèvres. Elle était à la fois ce grand canin aux crocs acérés, fort et effrayant, repoussant les plus ignares, mais aussi cette petite biche, peureuse, mais curieuse, s'approchant peu à peu du chasseur, peut-être par manque d'instinct de survie, ou par surplus de curiosité. Sansa était la proie, et Petyr le chasseur, prêt à la capturer dans ses filets. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il était particulièrement poétique ce soir. Sûrement le vin, décida-t-il, en captant le regard électrique de la belle enfant.

« La soirée vous plait ? » demanda-t-il simplement, en prenant place à ses côtés.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, lui offrant un sourire de connivence.

« Il s'agit de votre mariage, Lord Baelish. La soirée devrait vous plaire à _vous_. »

Il s'autorisa un grand sourire. Les réponses de la jeune femme étaient à son image. En apparence, simple et fluette, elles cachaient un double sens étonnant, et il fallait être finement malin, divinement observateur pour déceler la mélancolie de ses mots. Heureusement pour Sansa, Petyr était un bon spectateur, et il la regarder évoluer avec assiduité. Il avait été présent depuis le début. Il était presque fier des changements de la jeune femme, aussi fier qu'un père aurait pu l'être, mais il ne se sentait pas géniteur, et même s'il épousait la tante de Sansa, il ne ressentait pas ce besoin familial qui prenait parfois certains. Il l'aimait d'un amour qu'un père n'aurait su donner à sa fille, un amour simple et puissant. Lorsqu'elle était auprès de lui, il se sentait tout puissant. Il pouvait tout faire, en un claquement de doigts. Même se marier à une autre, et coucher avec en imaginant le corps de Sansa à la place.

« Le dessert vous plait ? »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur les restes de tartes au milieu des miettes dans l'assiette en argent. Sur sa langue, elle ressentait encore l'amertume du citron et ses tourments sucrés. Son visage se fendit d'un léger sourire, tandis qu'elle relevait son visage vers Littlefinger.

« Les cakes aux citrons sont mes favoris. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un autre sourire, s'emparant avec sa main gauche de sa petite fourchette, pour venir planter les dents dans la chair dorée, et porter le morceau restant à ses lèvres. Tandis qu'elle glissait la pâtisserie dans sa bouche, elle ne quitta pas le regard calme de Baelish. Il ne bougeait pas d'un cil, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de Sansa.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle reposa la fourchette sur la table en bois, un léger tintement le ramenant à la réalité, il s'autorisa un mouvement dans sa direction.

« Je les ai choisis avec soin. »

Il s'empara du service que Sansa venait de poser entre deux doigts, et sans briser le contact visuel, le porta également à ses lèvres pour savourer les dernières miettes de cake. Le goût sophistiqué du citron envahit sa bouche un court instant, avant qu'il ne passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, et contemple le regard embrasé de la jeune femme.

Le citron est comme Sansa, remarque-t-il soudainement. Il se pare de couleurs d'étés et d'une solide armure pour mieux renfermer son amertume, et surprendre celui qui avait l'audace de le gouter. Petyr aimait le défi. Et il était prêt à savourer chaque bouffée de sa reine.

.

L'affection que Petyr lui portait serait sa perte. Elle l'avait compris dès le moment où il l'avait vendue aux Boltons. Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire au début, mais l'écho de son cœur brisé et la boule au fond de son ventre lorsqu'il s'éloignait avait été révélateur. Elle avait été tellement habituée à sa présence, à ses mots chuchotés à l'oreille, à sa présence masculine dans son dos, qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule lorsqu'il était parti. Seule et idiote. Elle était devenue accro à son odeur, à ses paroles secrètes et à ses regards ardents. Elle était capable de deviner sa présence rien qu'à entendre le bruit de ses pas. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait dessiner les courbes de sa silhouette masculine avec une exactitude parfaite.

Elle se rendit compte de ces sentiments la première fois lorsqu'elle se maria à Ramsay. Elle se sentait sale, vide, triste, froide. Mais Baelish, lui, même s'il l'avait trahie, même s'il avait tiré intérêt d'elle, même s'il l'avait rabaissé à quelque chose qu'elle détestait, avait le pouvoir de réchauffer son corps inerte d'un simple regard. Seulement, elle réfuta les pensées absurdes. Elle ne pouvait pas être … amoureuse de Littlefinger. Elle ne vivait pas dans ces romans d'adolescents qu'elle lisait auparavant, ou dans ses mondes enfantins où tout était rose. L'hiver était là, et il n'y avait pas de place pour une romance dans ce château en neige.

Pourtant, elle fut forcée d'accepter la nature de ses sentiments quand, à genoux devant elle, Petyr Baelish lui implora de lui sauver la vie. Le regard rempli de larmes, plus expressif qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il lui avoua l'aimer. Il avait aimé sa mère auparavant, mais il n'aimait qu'elle, plus qu'elle. Pourtant, elle savait que cet amour était toxique. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait continuer à vivre, entouré de cet homme sauvage à la géante influence. Ce soir, elle devait tuer ses propres démons, et cela commençait par endormir le diable en face d'elle, celui qui usait de ses yeux larmoyants et d'un visage détruit par les émotions pour tenter de l'attendrir lors de son dernier instant.

Sauvagement poignardé par sa sœur, Sansa regarda le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait se vider de son sang. La dépouille encore chaude de Petyr tomba en avant, et son sang carmin se répandit sur les dalles froides. Son regard resta plongé de longues minutes dans la flaque qui s'élargissait. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, la salle s'était vidée. Le cadavre de l'homme avait été enlevé. La jeune femme ne voulait pas lui rendre une dernière visite, incapable d'affronter ses traits bouleversants gravés dans la mort. Arya était toujours là, à la percer du regard comme si elle essayait de lire les émotions qui la traversaient en ce moment.

Sansa se leva noblement, et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Sa jeune sœur la rattrapa en quelques enjambées, lui emboitant le pas.

« J'ai demandé aux cuisines de te cuisiner quelques douceurs citronnées. » déclara Arya, d'une voix neutre. « Je sais à quel point tu les apprécies. Un peu de chaleur pendant l'hiver dont père nous a tant averti. »

La jeune rouquine baissa la tête, son regard se posant sur la cour en contrebas où, elle le savait, elle reconnaissait ce genre d'effervescence, les jeunes cuisinières s'agitaient pour satisfaire la demande de la Lady de Winterfell. Une légère odeur aigre s'élevait déjà de la pièce, et monta jusqu'aux narines de Sansa, avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête. Au lieu d'un soubresaut de cœur enjoué, comme elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle reconnaissait la senteur caractéristique, un goût de bile envahit sa bouche, et elle retint les nausées qui l'assaillaient violemment.

« Tu te trompes. » souffla-t-elle simplement. « Je n'aime plus les cakes aux citrons. »

— — —

(And later I dreamt that maid again, slaying a savage giant in a castle built of snow.)


End file.
